Catering
by TurtleCat7
Summary: In which Kagami's appetite has ruined engagement party plans and his furious fiancé needs comforting. OneShot KagamixOC DomesticAU


_Catering_

Kimiko hung up the phone call with a defeated sigh, striking a line through yet another restaurant.

 _I'm never going to find a good place in time_.

Even though New Year's had already passed, she was still organising her annual New Year's Party, in which she invited the entirety of her family as well as her friends. This year however, external catering would have to be hired since Kagami's family was visiting from overseas. _This_ delayed New Year party was celebrating her engagement to her long-term boyfriend.

She had no idea it'd be this difficult to find a good restaurant though.

Kimiko flopped back onto the bed, sending her pen tumbling and paper fluttering onto the wooden floor. From the corner of her eye, the circled date on her whiteboard calendar sent a wave of panic through her. _Only two days left_.

It wasn't supposed to be left to such late notice! Everything had been organised at least a week in advance, but of course Kagami _had_ to mention that he wasn't the only person in his family who ate such monstrous proportions. With that new information, the caterers had bailed at the last minute, claiming they had neither the stock nor resources to cover so many servings of food.

She rolled over, moodily glaring at the poor calender in question. It was a Christmas gift from Kagami, along with a new netball uniform and, of course, a cheering outfit. Because " _you'd look so great cheering for me at my next game!"_. Never mind the fact that the skirt was far too short and she didn't know how to cheer anyway. Kimiko doubted her voice would be heard over the roar of the audience that erupted anytime her fiancé even touched the ball.

Speaking of Kagami, she heard the door unlock and his voice call out.

"I'm home!"

Kimiko heaved herself off her belly and ran a hand through tousled curls. She growled as her fingers got caught. As usual.

"Welcome back! I'm in the bedroom…"

Kagami's head popped around the frame of her door and he shot her a cheeky grin.

"I was hoping you'd be wearing something else, Kimiko-chan," he said, eyes scanning up and down her singlet-pajama-pants combo. He shot her his patented Kagami-wink, "Then again, you always look lovely in anything."

Kimiko gave him a wan smile, looking morosely at the stationary on the floor.

"What am I going to do, Taiga? Everyone's so intimidated by the food demand, no one is willing to cater for the party!" She let out an annoyed huff, scooping up the paper and giving it a shake.

"Well…" Kagami drawled, stepping into their shared bedroom. He shed his basketball singlet as he approached, casually dropping it onto the floor. Kimiko couldn't help dragging her eyes along his sculpted abdomen. No matter how many times she had seen him without a shirt, he always left her with her mouth gaping slightly. "Stress doesn't help with thinking clearly, dear. Don't you think you need a bit of a… break?"

He leant forward, his body now almost on top of Kimiko's. She could feel the heat pouring off his chest and the large hand cupping her cheek. She was sure her face was just as hot as his body, as Kagami's breath ghosted across her lips.

Kimiko screwed her eyes shut, and with a deep breath, placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I _can't,_ Taiga!" Her breath was heavy, cheeks dusted a light pink and Kagami could only groan in disappointment.

"But why?" he protested with a whine. "You still have a few more days, I'm sure you could work something out!"

Kagami's flippant attitude triggered a wave of fury to rush through her, days of continuous stress mounting into a pulse of _anger._

Kagami edged closer, ignorant of his fiancé's growing ire. He whispered into her ear, "Why think about the food when you could think about me?"

Something snapped.

"Do you know how long I've been working on this?" she started through gritted teeth. "This party has been in the works for over a month. _Over a month_. And are you aware of how much preparation has gone into this event?"

Kimiko opened her eyes, sending Kagami a glare. He was still kneeling in front her, a nonplussed expression visible through his raised brows.

"I have had to organise a venue, which involves finding a large enough hall and then making a reservation. Do you know how early I had to book the place? _Six months ahead of time_! Apparently _everyone_ thinks now is a great time to get married," She was hissing at him now, leaning forward whilst venting her frustration. "And guess where your family is staying. Your _entire family_ is staying in a hotel, which _I_ booked. And not only that, who organised the flight tickets? _Me_. Do you know how hard it is to organise all of that for over 20 people?!"

Kagami was leaning away from her ever approaching rage, threatening to fall off the bed altogether if it weren't for his legs being strong enough to support him.

Kimiko was yelling at him now, jabbing an accusing finger in his chest which really felt like nothing more to him than a light tap, but _god_ his girlfriend was scary when she was mad. "So don't you _dare_ act like this is nothing. As if it ' _won't matter'_ if I don't find someone to provide food." She punctuated each word with a sharp poke. "It. Fucking. Matters."

Kagami stared at her slack-jawed. His hands were held up in a defensive position as he gazed at her. With her dishevelled hair and flushed cheeks, she was so beautiful. His eyes flickered from her furious eyes, which flashed a deep brown, to her lips, parted as she regained her breath. Unable to resist, he leant forward to give her a kiss.

"God," he breathed, only millimetres from making contact, "You're gorgeous when you're angry."

He found himself on the floor less than a second later, looking at the ceiling in confusion whilst the sound of retreating footsteps reached his ears. The jingle of keys followed, and as he got up in belated realisation, he heard the door slam and the revving of an engine.

By the time Kagami had reached the front doorstep, Kimiko was gone.

* * *

Kagami fidgeted as Kuroko gave him the most admonishing gaze he had ever received. To the external bystander, Kuroko's face looked just as it would on any other day. After so many years of friendship and teamwork though, he could read Kuroko like a book.

"You're an idiot, Kagami-kun."

He felt an eyebrow twitch, and had to hold back on giving his best friend the beating of his lifetime. _He_ had called Kuroko over, after all.

"That… was very harsh." Despite his best efforts, Kagami couldn't hold back an aggravated growl. "I thought I called you over because you had tact."

Kuroko's expression was unchanging as he regarded the red-head's slouched form. The tall basketball player was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, fists clenched and jaw clenched even harder, to the point where Kuroko could see all the muscles twitching as they tensed. Kagami was incredibly distressed.

Just as Kuroko had gathered his thoughts, the doorbell sounded and Kagami rose. He crossed the living room in two large strides, wrenching the door open and lagging in defeat at who he saw.

"Don't look so disappointed," Himuro's slightly accented Japanese could be heard, "I thought you wanted to see me?"

"Good evening, Himuro-kun," Kuroko called out. "You'll have to forgive Kagami-kun for his manners. This matter involves Kimiko-chan."

Kagami slumped back onto his previous seat on the couch, letting himself collapse with a groan onto the pillows.

"I fucked up, Tatsuya."

Himuro closed the door and sat down beside Kuroko, facing Kagami's morose form.

"What could you have done, that would cause sweet Kimiko to be angry with you?"

"He was obtuse," Kuroko answered. "As usual."

Kagami sat up and gave the blue-haired man the worst glare he could muster.

"And I called you two to _help me_ , not make me feel worse." His anger faded rapidly as he thought about his girlfriend who had recently been so stressed. "I should have realised how exhausted and high strung she was. Kimiko hasn't been sleeping well, and she's become more withdrawn."

He let out another groan of irritation, burying his hands in his face. "I am such a bad fiancé! We're getting _married_ and I didn't even notice this!"

Himuro gave Kuroko a bewildered look. Neither of them had ever seen the man so upset.

"Okay, Taiga, how about we start at the beginning. What happened?"

* * *

As Kimiko pulled up outside the house she shared with her fiancé, she felt guilt settle in her chest. She had never left like this before, and they had promised upon engagement to communicate with one another in times of conflict. She shouldn't have been so rash.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she sucked in a deep breath to hold them back. Her eyes were already puffy from all the crying she had done at Riko and Hyuga's apartment and when she left, she had promised the coach there would be no more.

Kimiko would apologise to Kagami, and they would discuss this like the rational adults that they were. They were going to get _married_ , for heaven's sake!

She approached the porch slowly, and quietly unlocked the front door.

"I'm home…" She softly said. No reply answered her, but she could see that around the corner, the kitchen light was on and the scent of pastries wafted to her.

"…Taiga?" Kimiko called again. When she reached the entry, she was greeted by an aproned chest, strong arms suddenly pulling her into tight embrace.

She could feel tremors wracking through Kagami's arms as his hands clutched her desperately. Her arms found themselves around his neck and she pressed her face into his neck, hot teardrops falling fast from her eyes.

They held onto each other for what felt like hours, until Kimiko's face felt caked in salt and her shuddering breaths had calmed. It was only now that she realised her own shirt was soaked and Kagami's shaking had stopped. Their breathing was synchronised and she shifted her grip to his waist, allowing her to press her head against his chest and listen to his stable heartbeat.

"I… am so sorry."

Kagami's voice pulled her from her peace, rumbling directly to her through their many points of contact.

"I was blind. I was insensitive." Kimiko lifted her head to him and their eyes met, his gaze fierce, yet beseechingly gentle as he sought forgiveness. "I was an _idiot_ , for not seeing that my beloved fiancé was running herself ragged."

He blinked, and suddenly all she could see was _love_. In the deep crimson of his eyes, in the furrow of his brow, in the downturn of his lips. Kagami absolutely, unconditionally, completely _loved_ her.

And she loved him too.

Her heart clenched, and she leaned into him again, pulling her fiancé flush against her and it felt neither would ever let go.

"No, Taiga. I'm sorry. I was irrational and never should have left." Kimiko's voice was muffled against his chest, but she felt his hand soothe down her back. "I'm sorry, and I love you."

"I love you too, Kimiko."

They each pulled back and without a thought, they smiled at one another.

Kagami broke the silence. "This is never happening again."

Kimiko shook her head ruefully. "Never."

But as the two revelled in their reconciliation, a waft of smoke drifted to their noses.

Kagami's eyes widened and he stepped to the stove in an instant. "Shit! I've burnt it!" He rapidly turned off the flame and sighed at the charred leftovers of what might have been an egg.

Kimiko stepped over to the bench, only just noticing all the cooking equipment strewn across the kitchen. "What are you doing in here? Why is there so much stuff lying around?"

He turned to her with a sheepish grin, eyes crinkling as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well… you've been having difficulty finding someone to cater for our engagement party right?"

Kimiko could only look on in disbelief as his face reddened, slowly approaching the fiery crimson of his hair.

"To be honest, I called Kuroko and Tatsuya for some advice, and uh… I made some samples." He gestured at the many plates laid on the dining table, each holding one delicate pastry. "We consulted our old teammates and everyone's happy to give us a hand. Tatsuya and I will teach them how to make the food, so…"

Kagami paused, giving Kimiko a small smile.

"You just have to pick your favourites."

Kimiko took a step toward him. And another. Until there was no room left between them.

She gazed up at him, lost for words.

"I…" she started. Kagami watched her warily, unsure of her reaction. He was focused so intently on her, he could see her eyes trace his features.

Kimiko admired the bold hair that brushed against his brows. Those adorable brows that were long and split in an unruly manner, just like Kagami when fired up on the court.

She stared at his eyes that looked upon her with such passion and adoration, she almost didn't know what to do with herself.

Her eyes travelled along his long, straight nose and then landed upon his lips.

They were parted again, warm air fanning gently onto her face.

And as she looked up, their eyes locked and her own mouth opened.

"I love you, Kagami Taiga."

Then she pulled him into a searing kiss, each holding onto one another tightly, leaving the forgotten food to cool on the table.

* * *

Omake:

Meanwhile, in the bathroom.

"…Do you think Taiga forgot we're still here?" Himuro whispered to Kuroko, whilst sitting in the tub, knees pulled up to his chest.

Kuroko was squashed next to him, shoulder jutting uncomfortably into his side.

The quiet man paused, and listened.

His naturally pale face drained further in colour, until his even blue hair blended with the white bathroom tiles.

"Yes. I believe that may be the case."

Desperately ignoring the sounds they could hear, Himuro and Kuroko looked at each other.

"We need to get out."

"Now."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone!**

 **This is Cat of the TurtleCat duo, and I hope you enjoyed this fic!**

 **Feel free to leave a review telling me what you liked, what you hated, or what you'd like me to write next time!**

 _Behind the Scenes Fun Fact:_

 _The original party was supposed to be a Christmas party, but I delayed in editing and uploading so I had to change it to a New Years Party instead. ^o^ According to the original story timeline, they'd already be married by now haha!_


End file.
